Chaos! At The Ballet
by So 'n So
Summary: Anastasia Wright is an unusual girl but Grubbs can't put his finger on it. Is her eyes? Is it her hair? All he knows is that this girl is trouble. Then why isn't he able to forget her?


It was a fine summer day. The birds were chirping their happy little tunes. The sky was clear. The breeze was whistling lightly as it blew through trees, whisking away the leaves which surfed from breeze to breeze. The sun was smiling down upon the earth radiating love in the form of warmth and light.  
But there was one house that the sun was not smiling down upon, radiating love in the form of warmth and light. And at this house the breeze was not whistling lightly as it blew through the trees nor did the breeze whisk away leaves which would've in turn surfed from breeze to breeze. The sky was grey and cloudy. The birds were no where to be found. It did not seem like summer.

This house belonged to a young girl named Anastasia Wright. Anastasia was about fifteen years old. She had deep red hair, a little longer than shoulder length. On the left side of her bangs was a grey streak. Her left eye was blue; her right eye was almost golden looking. She wasn't the prettiest of girl's but she had a strange charm about her people tended to love.

Now, usually Ana leaves her house at exactly 7:01:02 AM to catch the bus to school. And usually she waits at the stop in front of her house, clutching to her Pokémon lunch box, clad in Capri's and a tight spaghetti strapped shirt with a Naruto jacket over it. But Today wasn't usual. It was Wednesday, 7:01:03 and Ana was no where to be found.

* * *

A/N: Hello, fans and friends! I'm here with a new story for you! Now, If any of you are familiar with my Cirque Du Freak story _Out of Nowhere_ Than I've got a new, hopefully as well written story, for you. This story, as you've probably figured out, is based off _The Demonata Series_ . And Like my other story, it has nothing to do with the stories actual plot and stuff. Well chapter one is usually a boring chapter. So Sorry if it sucks. But I have this chapter to write plus I have The other story I need to update… I busy! Review for once! (Hate reviews are excepted and taken as Helpful Criticism). Only one OC. Anastasia Wright. More about her will be explained. This chapter is strictly and overview. (this story will be more serious). Thanks for taking yer time to read. :D

* * *

"You're going away at a time like this?!" Grubbs shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, Grubbs. It's just one week. You'll be fine." Dervish was sitting in the kitchen sipping his coffee and looking over a map. Grubbs groaned and walked over to his uncle and sat across from him.

"Can you at least tell me where and why?" His uncle ignored him. "Dervish!! C'mon! Don't you love me anymore…?" Grubbs started whimpering. Still his uncle ignored him.

"You'll be fine. You can have a party, you can trash the house (as long as you clean it up before I get back), you can go do whatever it is you do when I'm out of town." Dervish stood up, grabbed his pack and headed for the door.

"But what if something happens? What if I'm attacked by Lord Loss! What if the world explodes!" Grubbs stood up and yelled.

"You've never had a problem with me going away until now. What's your issue?" Dervish turned and stared at Grubbs awaiting an answer.

"I'm…um…" Grubbs looked around hoping something would pop into mind. He came up with nothing and sighed, running a hand through ginger hair. "I just have a really, I mean really, bad feeling. I would hate for it to be right and you not to be around."

He looked down at his feet feeling childish and crazy. He half expected his uncle to start laughing. Instead, Dervish pat his nephew on the shoulder and smiled.

"I can't just sit around and babysit you for your whole life. Practice some magic or something. Keep yourself busy and you won't even know I'm gone." And with that his uncle turned on his heel and left. Grubbs waited till he heard the sound of the motorcycle before sitting back down. He listened as it faded off into the distance.

"I'm such a little kid. He's right, I'm worrying about nothing." He sighed then went to the living room. There was nothing on TV so he turned it off and stared into the dark screen. What a loser.

* * *

"It's not worth it."

"Shove off."

"I'm telling you. It's really not worth it."

"Will you shut up!"

"Fine…but it's not worth it."

"Yer so Infuriating! Stuff it!" Ana turned away from her reflection and crossed her arms over her chest. The reflection in the mirror still faced her and sighed.

"Come on. What are you trying to prove? You are not normal, dear." Ana's image in the mirror changed and distorted before filling in again as a man in the mirror.

"You keep talking like that and I'm gonna make sure you stay in there forever!" Ana turned and slammed her hand down on the vanity table. The man chuckled and smirked.

"Youse think youse can keep me in her? I'm just her, love, 'cos I love seeing you every morning." He winked at her.

"Faggot."She grabbed her lunch pale off her bed and headed down stairs. "Mother? Father? I'm heading out." She looked around from the bottom of the stairway." Mama? Papa?" Ana sighed, then left.

(20 minutes later)

"God…I can't believe I missed the bus… You leave for two years and when you come back yer whole schedules fucked up." Ana huffed as she walked the mile to school. "I wonder if anyone even remembers me…Probably not." She laughed softly. "I only had two friends…" For the past two years Ana was with her family touring Germany. Her parents were artist, and though they weren't know widely, they still flaunted off and bragged about how amazing they were. "Of all the days for them to be gone… It just had to be the first day back at school. It's gonna suck. Sincerely…"

* * *

He sighed. He'd been sighing all morning. And he was probably gonna sigh until Dervish got back. He had to leave early in order to get to school on time. He had to make his own breakfast and lunch. He didn't have anyone to dump water on him in the mornings if he wasn't awake when he needed to be. Life was lonely when Dervish was gone.

"Are you dying?"

"Hm?" He blinked and looked up as if being broken out of a spell. "What was that?" It was Bill-E. He was looking at Grubbs confused and alarmed. His left eyelid was fluttering about.

"I'm not dying. I'm fine." Grubbs replied then returned his gaze to the spot it had been staring off at.

"You don't look so well…"

"I'm fine."

"Well…ok…Oh! I almost forgot!" Bill-E shuffled around his pockets for a moment then pulled out a piece of paper."You and I have to show the, erm…the not-so-new kid around."

"'Not-so-new?'" Grubbs looked up curiously.

"Yeah. I guess a girl went here and for the past few years she was traveling with her parents." Bill-E Handed Grubbs the paper.

"Anastasia Wright." He stared at the paper as bill-E Began talking about how they should hang out after school and go digging for treasure. "Yeah, yeah, ok. Well we better find this girl." He sighed again. Great, one more thing to worry about. This was going to be a hassle.

* * *

"Excuse me , ma'am? I was told to come here. It's my first day back to this school and-"

"Just wait over there."

"Right…" She sighed and sat were the bigger lady behind the desk told her to. Her elbows were placed on her knees and she held her head against her fist. "It's just not my day…"

"Hey, I was told to come here to show someone around the school and well. Here I am." Grubbs tried his hardest to smile nicely.

"She's over there." The lady pointed to the red-head sitting across from them, drawing figure 8's with her feet.

"Thanks.." Grubbs said and headed over to her. He looked down on her. "Excuse me?" She didn't reply. Grubbs shifted his weight on his feet then repeated. "Excuse me? Are you Anastasia?"

The girl slowly looked up. Her eyes were dull but curious. Her face was sullen as if she'd just heard someone had died. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I'm Anastasia Wright. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand which Grubbs shook.

"I'm Grubbs Grady. I'm here to show you around. Ana nodded and looked around.

"Well, then…Shall we go?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"So yer parents were in Germany?"

"No, I was with them. There was a big art festival and they wanted to stay for it. But then they loved it there and we stayed."

"Did you miss this place?" A smirk.

"Sometimes. I only had two friends and as I figured, they've both moved. I did miss things though."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I missed the smell. The buildings and the way they looked as the sun set. The beautiful forest. Studying the faces of people in parking lots."

"Sounds kind of stalker-ish."

"Yeah, but I'm a stalker so it's ok, right?"

"Of course."

It had been only an hour and Grubbs had already found a new friend. They spent the first half class talking about what goes on during school who goes where, who teaches what, when things are. Then they spent the second half getting to know each other.

"So, do you stalk often?" Grubbs smiled.

"Oh, all the time. It's my favorite hobby." Ana laughed and waved a hand as if it was nothing.

"What kind of guys do you stalk? I mean, don't stalkers usually go after the movie stars? There's none of those around." He laughed.

"Well…there is this on guy in drama class…" The two smiled and laughed.

"Do those count as actors?"

"Eh, sometimes. Otherwise I go for guys like you." Ana arched an eyebrow.

Grubbs laughed nervously, "Oh?"

"Yeah, the ones That least expect it." She laughed but Grubbs didn't feel too easy anymore.

"So, besides stalking what do you like to do? Do you paint or anything?"

"What? No. Never. I'm not an artist and I never want to be. I want to become a doctor. The human body is fascinating."

Grubbs laughed.

"Not that way! Well...also that way, but I meant the other way!" Ana laughed. "What about you? Do you have parents? Family?" Grubbs looked down.

"I live with my uncle. He's the closest thing to a father I have." He smiled again. Ana nodded in a way that made Grubbs feel like she knew what had happened but wasn't going to make him relive it.

"Yer uncle…Would I know him by any chance? I knew many people here. I just didn't have friends." She smiled and put her chin in her hands and stared at him.

"His name is Dervish. He lives in the mansion here in the vale. Practically built it himself." Grubbs smiled proudly.

"Dervish… Dervish…All I'm coming up with is whirling dervishes from Arabia and stuff." She laughed a bit." Well, I never said I knew everyone."

* * *

A/N: Awkward spot to stop. But I always do that! :) Its to keep you all happy. xD Just kidding. Well, review bad or good. As I said, its gonna be boring, it's the first chapter. Next chapter won't be even slightly close to as boring. Well… Live long and prosper! –Author now proceeds to do the Spock hand sign-. Good night/day!!


End file.
